1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of land vehicles, and to the particular field of pallet jack type land vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people must move heavy pallets from one place to another. Truckers must load and unload heavy pallets, personnel in warehouse must move heavy pallets, and the like. Often, a heavy pallet must be loaded onto a pallet jack to be moved. One problem encountered in the use of a pallet jack is the size of the pallet and the size of the jack may be incompatible. That is, the pallet may be too large for the jack or vice versa. In such instances, the jack may be nearly useless, or it may take considerable time to adjust the size of the jack to accommodate the pallet. In either instance, time and/or money is lost.
Therefore, there is a need for a pallet jack that can be easily and quickly adjusted to accommodate a pallet.
In some cases, the pallet is quite heavy and is not easily moved, even to permit a pallet jack to accommodate the pallet. If a pallet is too heavy, it may not be possible for a pallet jack to be modified to accommodate the pallet.
Therefore, there is a need for a pallet jack that can be easily and quickly adjusted to accommodate a pallet, even a very heavy pallet.
In some cases, a pallet and a pallet jack are incompatible in two dimensions. That is, the pallet may be too long and too wide for the pallet jack, or vice versa. In such instances, a pallet jack may not be useable at all.
Therefore, there is a need for a pallet jack that can be easily and quickly adjusted in more than one dimension to accommodate a pallet. More specifically, there is a need for a pallet jack that can be easily and quickly adjusted in a widthwise direction of the pallet jack to accommodate pallets having a variety of width dimensions.